


So Empty Inside

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin just wants the world to stop after Ronnie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Empty Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the episode "Pilot." Written for challenge 43 'cracky bingo challenge' during round 3 at gameofcards on LJ.

For the first two days after Ronnie’s death, Caitlin doesn’t get out of bed. There’s a small part of her, in the back of her mind, that tells her she’s being selfish—that she should be out aiding in the search for survivors or caring for the wounded or doing _something_ to help—but her fiancé is dead, and for the most part she just wants the world to stop turning, she feels so empty inside.

On the afternoon of the third day her parents show up outside of her apartment. They’ve flown in from Gotham, unexpectedly. When she finally shuffles out of bed to answer the pounding on her door, her mother takes one look at her—she’s wearing her pajamas, her hair is matted, and her eyes are practically swollen shut from crying—and tells her to take a shower. When Caitlin asks why, her mother replies “Because Ronnie died. You didn’t.” Caitlin wants to hit her.

The fourth day after Ronnie’s death begins with Caitlin’s mother marching into her daughter’s bedroom and pulling aside the curtains to let in the daylight. Caitlin moans when her mother tells her to get out of bed and get dressed.

Two hours later, Caitlin finds herself in Dr. Wells’s room at the local hospital. Although her boss is still a slightly out-of-it (probably from all the pain medication he’s on), he seems happy to see her. Caitlin realizes he must not get many visitors, being the man ‘responsible’ for the explosion that killed so many people.

Ronnie’s funeral is held six days after he died. There is no body, of course, so an empty casket is buried instead. Caitlin, dressed in a black dress, stands between her mother and Cisco. Her mascara runs down her cheeks the entire service, and she can’t be bothered to wipe it away.

Caitlin’s parents head back to Gotham the next day. They aren’t rich and they can’t afford any more time off from work. Afterwards, Caitlin resumes her routine of moping about the apartment.

She continues to mope for over a month (after all, she doesn’t have a job to go to anymore), until one day she receives a call from Dr. Wells. Apparently he’s working on a new project at STAR Labs and he wants her help with it…


End file.
